


If you die, I'm gonna kill you

by Vault_Emblem



Series: Sentence prompts [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 18:23:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5795119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ike nodded, following the mage towards the giant door, the only barrier between them and the Goddess. Then he let out an exclamation, as if he had forgotten something. [Set right after Ike and Soren's special conversation before the battle against Ashera in Radiant Dawn]</p>
            </blockquote>





	If you die, I'm gonna kill you

Soren was still in Ike’s arms, but he was visibly calmer; he was just keeping sobbing sometimes.

Titania had come to check on them, but the commander made a gesture with his head and she immediately understood that she could leave them alone, that there wasn't any problems; this happened before the other could have even noticed her presence.

Ike knew that it really wasn’t the time for such things – the Goddess was going to wait for them- but he wanted the mage to vent before the hopefully final battle; he wanted Soren to know that he would never be alone, that even when it would have been too much, he was always there for him.

 

Eventually the sage pulled out from the hug.

\- We should go-, he said, feeling a little awkward, - they are probably waiting for us-.

Ike nodded, following the mage towards the giant door, the only barrier between them and the Goddess.

Then he let out an exclamation, as if he had forgotten something.

\- Soren... if you die, I’m gonna kill you-, he menaced.

The mage was tempted to point out that it was logically impossible, but he answered instead:

\- Same here. Don’t you dare leaving me, um... us-.

Ike smiled as he promised:

\- Don’t worry, I won’t-.

**Author's Note:**

> I've written this for a sentence meme on my tumblr feeldespair.tumblr.com


End file.
